Butterfly Kisses
by baybcakes5
Summary: Felicia Langley looks like the perfect heir to the Langley throne. But on the inside, she's as spiteful and plotting as an evil mastermind. When she and her family travel to Cair Paravel for a tournament, tradgedy befalls her nation. Better than sum! r
1. Chapter 1

Butterfly Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, or any of the characters from Narnia, those are the wonderful C.S Lewis's. I do however own Felicia, her family, her maid, and other small characters that will appear throughout the story**

Chapter one

I was the embodiment of beauty, passion, and adoration. I was a princess to be revered throughout the ages, alone in my demeanor and poise. My father was a king to be remembered; just, strong, and giving. My mother was seen as a role model for young girls everywhere; a lady, kind, giving and astoundingly intelligent. My brother was sought after by many young girls, but the numbers no nearer to my suitors than that of a pig's alikeness to a horse. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He fought in tournaments all over the lands, and he had never lost one so far. It was the family that one would expect I would come from.

Looking myself over in the mirror was a fond pastime of mine, one I would partake in many times a day. As I am telling you this, I happen to be doing it. My dark, chocolate brown curls fall perfectly to my lower shoulder blades, and my cobalt blue eyes are seen as a rarity, and my figure a perfect hourglass. Butterfly clips and flowers dot my hair, pulling it away from my perfectly shaped face. I was often called the butterfly princess because of the clips I wore, and many of my necklaces had charms shaped as butterflies. I found it extremely corny. I, Felicia Langley, was the princess everyone wished to have in their kingdom.

"Miss Felicia." My large oak door swung open to reveal my favorite maid Yvette, and she curtsied before stepping in further and closing the door behind her.

"Yvette!" I smiled and turned to her, away from the mirror. I wasn't revered for just my beauty, I was considered kind and innocent, caring and un-judgmental. "What, may I ask, are you doing away from your chores?"

"Missus Elizabeth sent me to fetch you to the dining hall, miss." She smiled at my teasing tone, and came to stand by me.

"Why, what for?" I asked. It wasn't time for dining of any sort, and I wasn't notified of any guests.

"They didn't tell me, miss, they just said to fetch you quickly." I weighed the outlooks carefully, deciding that it wasn't best to keep mother and father waiting.

"Very well." I sighed, gathering my pink gown around me and following her out of my room and down the familiar white marble walls. I could remember quite clearly how I used to traverse and play in these halls with my brother and my familiar friends, ones I hadn't seen in many years. Yvette had lived here almost as long as I had, and we were born only days apart from each other. Her mother had been one of the finest maids we had ever had here. We passed down two flights of stairs and paused momentarily at the large oak dining hall doors that were propped open. Inside I could see my mother and father along with my brother, Damien. My brother and I had always been extremely close and alike in personalities, and we were considered the highest loved prince and princess and all of the land, which made me happy. All Damien thought of, however, was sword fighting and lancing or anything competitive.

"Felicia!" My mother smiled at me as I entered. She had gotten more and more beautiful as time went on, and her face had become softer and kinder.

"Hello mother, father, Damien." I curtsied to them all before taking my seat across from Damien whilst my mother and father sat in their thrones at the head of the large oak dining table. Yvette came to stand by me politely, curtsying to each of my family members.

"Well, now that you're both here, I may continue." My father, Reginald, rumbled in his deep, authorotive voice. He was a tall, stocky man with a large beard, although he was balding on his head. Like my mother, he was considered handsome by many of the middle aged women of our kingdom.

"Now, we called you both here to discuss our next trip." I shot a glance at Damien who looked just as unsure as I knew I did. "I assume you've all heard of Narnia?"

"Yes, father, isn't that where the Pevensie four now reside?" I asked, remembering the tale of how the Pevensies had saved our land twice over.

"Yes, indeed Felicia." My mother smiled at me, happy that I had retained most of the knowledge that my governess had taught me.

"Is that where we're going?" My brother inquired, sitting straighter. He had always looked forward to fighting one of the Pevensie brothers, Peter or Edmund, or at the very least Caspian X, the newly crowned king.

"Yes, well more specifically, Cair Paravel." My father answered, and continued before either of us had a chance to ask questions. "As you probably know, assuming that your governess has taught you our history, it has just recently been rebuilt, and we have received invitation to attend a ball and tournament there." My brother sat straighter, eyes alight with glee.

"When do we leave?" I asked. It was always fun to see my brother win, and I was excited to go to the ball.

"Well, it takes about two days to reach Narnia from here, so let's say tomorrow, early in the morning." I clasped Yvette's hand in excitement, and she squeezed it lightly.

"And, of course, Yvette s coming to." My mother assured, and I felt Yvette shiver with enthusiasm. "Before we let you go pack, are you satisfied with the dress that you were given as a gift?" My mother asked, noting the pink gown I was wearing.

"Very much so." I nodded, hoping that she would finally tell me who sent it.

"Good, because it was sent from King Caspian himself." I scowled almost immediately.

"Mother, I thought we understood each other on the fact that I do not agree with having suitors try to charm me with fancy gifts. I wish you had sent it back."

"Felicia, darling." My mother said, folding her hands calmly in her lap. "It was a gift he sent especially for you in hopes that you would wear it on your first day in his castle. Word is that he has taken quite a shining to your reputation."

"Yes, but _I_ don't take a shining to _his_ reputation." I replied bluntly, and my brother snorted. My mother sent him a stern look and he lowered his head, but I could still see the smile on his face.

"Why in the name of Aslan not?" My mother asked, exasperated. "He is supposed to be a wonderful king; handsome, fair, kind, _loyal_." My mother continued until I cut her off.

"He is also rumored to be arrogant and headstrong." I said. "And there is always some truth in rumors, mother, you taught me that." My mother sighed angrily, giving up. I had always been the more stubborn out of my brother and I, although he was older than me by almost two years.

"Felicia, honey, you're almost seventeen and you've had suitors almost all of you adolescent life." My dad persisted where my mother had left off. "It is about time you allowed yourself to be courted."

"Anyone but him." I crossed my arms and looked away from my parents angrily. I had heard worse thing about Caspian- that he was a womanizer, that his uncle had been a merciless ruler among them.

"There's always Peter and Edmund, if I may be so bold your highnesses." Yvette put in, and I glanced at her. I had heard great things about the two prophetic kings, and Edmund was supposed to be around my age by now. Peter the Magnificent and Edmund the Just were what they were regarded as, and as far as I had heard their titles suited them.

"I suppose… Although we were hoping that Damien would strike it up with Queen Susan, she is supposed to be quite the beauty." And, of course, there were the two queens; Susan the Gentle and Lucy the Valiant, which were equally adored by their peers. They were possibly the only group of siblings that were as highly adored as my brother and I.

"Very well, may we go now?" My brother asked, and I stood at the same time he did.

"Alright, remember we will set off a half an hour after sunrise." I groaned inwardly but hurried off with Yvette towards my room where I commenced packing hastily. Before I did this, however, I hastily pulled off the dress and slipped another on, glaring at the heap of fabric. It was a beautiful antique baby pink that was trimmed with elegant lace and had a large white belt-like bow around the middle.

"I hate you." I spat before turning away.

Two Days Later

I now sat in my personal carriage with Yvette, listening to the six men who were carrying it speak quietly. I was, yet again, tortured into wearing that ruddy beautiful dress by my mother, who said it would be 'rude' to not wear it.

"We are getting close." Yvette noted, sticking her head out of the black satin curtains that separated us from the wind and the other members of our group. "I can see the white pillars; even from here it looks beautiful." She said it so reverently that it caused me to roll my eyes while I spritzed on some of my perfume before resumed doing my hair in the looking glass on my lap. When Yvette didn't turn her attention away from the sight outside, I spritzed her lightly. She squealed in surprise before turning back to me with a playful smile.

"My apologies miss, but it is quite extravagant. You will not be disappointed to have come all this way." She said, taking the perfume from me lightly and setting it in rectangular redwood case that held five bottles of the same perfume, and locked it with a silver key before she gave the key to me again.

"Yes, well I should hope so." This journey had been so tiresome; twice I had had to get out and walk next to my brother because General Gaspar feared of assassins, and my large carriage was too easy of a target." I dropped the small key down the front of my bosom for safe keeping, sure that it would stay because of my tight corset. Yvette moved behind me and began fixing my hair.

"You do look extravagant in this dress." She murmured to me, and I sighed.

"I hate it." When she made a questioning noise, I continued. "I have no reason _not_ to wear it, it feels like silk on my body, it fits perfectly, and it is nearly indestructible." Yvette laughed lightly and I sighed again. The carriage jerked to a slow halt, and I could hear someone conversing with the guards that carried my carriage. Finally, my brother's head popped through one of the side flaps.

"Felicia, mother says that you best be ready soon because we are entering the gates, and when the carriage stops again you are expected to get out and greet the Kings and Queens of Narnia."

"Very well, Damien." I sighed, and with a short nod to Yvette, he disappeared again. "This is the worst!" I huffed, crossing my arms childishly.

"Oh, come now miss, the ball is sure to be fun, and you know how much you like to watch his Highness Damien fight." Again, she reasoned the heck out of my complaint.

"Yvette, you are truly my best friend, but must you always find something good about my life?"

"Well, miss; I just think it a shame for you not to enjoy a beauty as great as yours." She complimented before scooting away. She was to leave first, and then escort me out of my tent. I could picture it now; Telmarines and Narnian's from all kingdoms gazing at me as I exited my carriage, and my stomach flipped in excitement. I clasped the butterfly-shaped emerald that hung around my neck in order to calm myself, but it did no good. Felicia Langley had been shaken.

"I now pronounce the high royalty of Langley, King Reginald Langley the Great, Queen Elizabeth the Beautiful, Prince Damien the Noble, and Princess Felicia the Fair!" Now, who had told him to say that? I was Princess Felicia the _godlike_, but somehow fair had a better ring to it. Forgetting this mild setback, I stepped out and in front of one of the largest group of people I had ever seen. They all cheered, and I blinked slightly in surprise.

"Felicia." My brother murmured, and I looked down from the side of my carriage to see his extended hand to help my down. I took it and gracefully stepped down onto the earth, gathering my skirts around me. General Gaspar and my father were already greeting five very extravagantly dressed people on top of a raised marble platform that had matching marble steps leading up to it. Yvette trailed behind my mother and I while Damien strode up to the group, bowing deeply and then shaking each of their hands. When he came to the eldest looking girl, he smiled shyly and kissed her hand before quickly moving on to a younger looking girl. When we came within hearing distance, my father was talking of how he had a statue of him in the main garden made out of the same marble as this some time ago.

"I do hope you are not boasting too much, father." I interjected sweetly. "I would not wish for them to get the wrong idea of us." As I spoke, I felt their eyes burning into me

The eldest girl murmured something to the younger girl beside her, looking on with large blue eyes. I observed her quietly, assuming that she must be Susan the Gentle. She was indeed beautiful, with soft, long dark slightly curly hair and large blue eyes. I was happy to note that hers were not quite as striking as mine, although jealousy rushed through me as I looked at her perfectly plump lips.

"I must excuse myself," I curtsied. "For interrupting your conversation."

"Never, your highness." A man dressed in a slightly less regal outfit put in, and I assumed he was the general.

"That is quite gracious of you, sir." The man smiled and blushed before looking away. I never quite understood the reason why men found me so amazingly attractive, or why they continued their pursuits whilst I turned suitor after suitor away.

"King Reginald, I am High King Peter the Magnificent." A boy with dirty blond hair and a handsome face who looked to be the eldest of the five, around twenty-two, stepped forward with a bow to my father. "It is an honor to meet you sir." He extended a firm hand to my father who shook it, observing the boys blue eyes.

"As you, your highness." He said slowly, and Peter nodded. I sniffed quietly, getting the air of conceitedness from him. _High King_ Peter the _Magnificent_ seemed quite full of himself to me. The way he stood, the way he talked, the way he just 'let it slip' that he was considered magnificent made me want to scowl at him. "This is my wife Queen Elizabeth, my eldest child Damien, and my daughter Felicia." My mother stepped up and curtsied while he kissed her hand lightly, and my brother bowed again. When it was my turn I stepped up and curtsied. While he took my hand to kiss it, I couldn't resist saying something.

"It is an honor to meet you, High King Peter the Magnificent." People, who don't know me, and obviously this King, have no idea when I'm mocking them. Damien, however, shot me a cross look.

"May I say that you look beautiful?" He put in, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, so instead I smiled graciously.

"You may, your highness, it is an honor to hear that." I pulled my hand away from his lightly and moved down the line to an equally handsome man, although he didn't look to be related to the others. Realization dawned on me as I curtsied, slyly observing him. He had strong, manly features coupled with dark hair and dark eyes, and he was dazzlingly handsome the more I looked at him. When he spoke, I could hear an odd accent in his voice.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Felicia." He smiled as I stood up from the curtsy and he took my hand, kissing it.

"As with you, King Caspian." I replied, clenching my teeth afterward. I was now the only one still greeting the kings and queens, and I could feel my mother's apprehensive gaze on me.

"I am glad to see that the dress pleases you. It fits wonderfully." He remarked politely, dropping my hand. Wow, I'd never had a man (let alone a _king_) try to seduce me so quickly. I could feel my gaze grow hard, and had to force myself to relax.

"It is very nice, thank you." I replied quickly before moving to the eldest girl I had looked at earlier. She was even prettier as I drew nearer, something that wounded my pride greatly. She dropped into a low curtsy which I returned.

"Your reputation precedes you, Princess Felicia." She remarked with a smile that looked strained.

"As does yours, Queen Susan. I have heard great things about you." She blinked at the flattery, and smiled at me genuinely this time. I moved down the line, eager to get away from Caspian's gaze. The second to last person was a young girl who only looked to be around fourteen or fifteen with light brown hair and blue eyes. I dropped into a curtsy as she observed my stature quietly.

"It is a pleasure, Queen Lucy." She smiled widely at me before embracing me tightly, a move that surprised me and caused Damien to give a subconscious lurch towards me, a defense move that he had become accustomed to.

"Lucy!" Peter said in an exasperated tone, but I just laughed lightly and hugged her back quickly.

"May I ask you a question, Princess Felicia?" She asked in a very innocent voice as she removed herself from me.

"Of course, your highness."

"How do you pull your hair back like that with so few clips?" She cocked her head to the side quizzically as I laughed, subconsciously reaching up to pat it.

"That's my little secret." I smiled kindly at her. "But I'll show you sometime."

"Promise?" She asked excitedly.

"Promise." I replied before moving to the last person. I knew him to be King Edmund because he was the only one I hadn't met. Unlike his siblings, he had dark hair and dark eyes, though he was equally attractive. He separated himself from the line by almost two feet, and had regarded my conversations with his fellow royalties with a low smirk. He bowed slightly before reaching up to kiss my hand. As he did so, he spoke in a quiet voice.

"It is nice to see, Princess Felicia, that you affections do not lie with my brother or Caspian, as the majority of the kingdom's do." I smiled slightly at him, highly aware that no one else could hear our conversation.

"And it is nice to see that you do not pursue _my_ affections as… reverently as many other's do." I smiled mischievously at him, knowing that it caused Peter and Caspian to exchange a suspicious glance.

"Let's just say that I realize you probably do not wish to have one's affections forced upon them, noting all the suitors and such." I laughed lightly.

"We will have to do something about all this knowledge you have of me." I answered. It was nice to have friendly banter with someone whose main goal wasn't to court me, or so it seemed.

"Or perhaps we won't?" He replied, continuing the conversation in a very low, sultry voice as he smiled jokingly at me.

"Perhaps." I replied seductively, giving him a smile that I knew would make most men faint. He just smiled again and kissed my hand for the second time.

"I'll take you up on that." He said, loudly enough for his male companions to hear. I knew his game, and how he wished to make his brothers jealous. It was a game I knew I would enjoy playing.

"I should hope so, your highness, it would be very…" I weighed my choices for words carefully. "Interesting, considering your demeanor." I was now speaking of the game he was insisting on playing against his brothers, and he knew it.

"As with you." I nodded again before turning away and going down another pair of marble steps where my chestnut horse was waiting impatiently for me, and my mother was watching me with prying eyes.

"Felicia-" I knew she intended to interrogate me for details, so I shrugged her off.

"Not now, mother." I replied as I swung into side saddle position on my horse Bessie. "It was nice to meet you all." I called as we began to trot away.

"You promised!" Lucy said playfully.

"And it is one I intend to fully keep!" I called back with a pleasant smile. Once we were halfway up the winding road towards Cair Paravel, which was indeed as amazing as Yvette had noted, my brothers horse came to trot next to mine. His was smiling slightly, but the rest of his face remained tranquil as he gazed at the white castle in front of us.

"It is beautiful." He said quietly, and I looked it over again. As far as I could see, it was made entirely out of white marble, looked to be three floors high, had large oak doors that served as the main entrance, and was surrounded by trees and a beautiful landscape. Somewhere I could identify the smell of the sea, but I knew not what direction it came from.

"It is, much greater than I had thought." I replied, smiling as we passed a group of peasants that fell into low bows. My brother nodded to them with a friendly 'hello'.

"What do you make of them?" He asked, noting the five royals we had just met.

"You already know." I replied. My brother knew me too well at times, and it was a very eerie feeling.

"I'll never understand why someone with such a pretty face can have such an obviously ugly attitude." He said scornfully, shooting me a look.

"Nobody's perfect, dear." Was my cool reply as we continued at a slower pace on our horses, and he sighed.

"There's no changing someone as ornery as you." I rolled my eyes and glanced away, back at my mother and father who had stopped and were now waiting for the group of people riding up the winding path towards us.

"Oh, Aslan." I groaned as I halted my horse as well.

"It's alright, there's nothing you can't handle." He smirked at me with a playful, innocent kiss on the cheek. This did not go unnoticed by Peter, who led the group, and he scrutinized us through narrowed eyes.

"Hello, again." Lucy said, trotting her horse to idle next to Peter. Caspian also trotted his horse forward, smiling at me with an innocent look in his eyes. _Right_. "Thank you for waiting."

"No trouble at all." Was my mother's polite answer as we began ascending again. Bessie was young and strong, so she had no trouble with the long path. I soon, however, grew weary and yawned.

"Tired already, milady?" The heavily accented voice surprised me and I blinked before turning my gaze to Caspian who sat relaxed on his own jet black steed.

"Only slightly, your highness. It was a long trip to Narnia." I replied coolly, turning my gaze on the road ahead. I could hear him shift in his saddle.

"Ah, I see. Perhaps, then, you would like to be shown directly to your room to lie down for a while when we reach the castle?" I resisted the urge to glare at him, clenching my hands into fists.

"I would like that very much, thank you. Peace and quiet alone would be very welcomed after the journey." I put extra strength behind the 'alone' in the statement; although I was quite sure that he didn't understand.

"Very well, then." It was quiet after that as I observed the other royals in our group. I saw the eldest, Peter, conversing with my father a few yards ahead of us, no doubt explaining how extravagant everything was, and how he'd built it singlehandedly. I smiled slightly, and vainly, at my own joke before continuing to observe. Lucy trailed lazily in the space between Peter's horse and my own, which I was glad for, her figure relaxed. I turned inconspicuously, as if observing the scenery, in the opposite direction of Caspian so as to see if I could catch a glimpse of the final two Pevensies. I finally caught them out of the corner of my eye, riding next to each other. Susan looked cross, yet still elegant, and Edmund looks like he was having fun irritating her. She said something, which I resumed a question, for he shrugged, and she talked faster, her face growing red in anger. With a giggle, I turned back to the road.

"Something amuses you, Princess?" My face fell back into its thoughtful position to disguise the scowl that would be evident to my brother.

"Oh, nothing, I was just musing about the tournament." I lied smoothly.

"Oh, yes, that reminds me, I must go speak to Peter of the preparations. Forgive me, milady." And with that I rode of briskly. I rolled my eyes, immediately relaxing.

"Tsk, tsk." My brother announced, breaking his silent stature he had maintained next to me as we had ridden so far. "You really shouldn't be so vain, sister."

"Vain?" I scoffed playfully. My brother and I both clearly understood that I was vain, conceited, scornful, judgmental, spiteful, and everything else that fell under such a category. Although, no one outside of us two and Yvette clearly understood that. "I had assumed you would have mentioned spiteful."

"I was getting there." I turned my gaze to him, eyebrow raised.

"Really, now, dear brother, must we truly get so riled over such a small technicality?" He glared hardly at me in response, and I turned bitterly towards the road. "Pig-headed, arrogant, lustful…" I muttered in the direction of Caspian's dark haired head.

"Felicia, you are not one to talk." My brother quipped critically, and I glared at him.

"What brings you to take such a liking to them?" I snapped. "Perhaps it is the gentle queen?" I sneered, although I felt no dislike towards Susan.

"I am getting tired of you childish antics, Felicia!" He said, turning red in the face. "We are guests in these people's homes, and you _will _be respectful!" He ordered. I turned away again with a huff, knowing father would hear of it if I told him no.

The rest of the ride was quiet between us as I observed the conversation between my father and the two other kings before me. When we finally trotted into the courtyard of Cair Paravel, I was in awe of it. I had to tilt my head to view the entire size of the castle. The courtyard was large and circular, lined with colorful flowers and ornately decorated with many nations flags, most of which I recognized from past studies or trips.

"Miss Felicia, it is time to dismount." Yvette murmured to my, tugging my hand lightly. I looked down and smiled breathlessly at her.

"I do believe that this will be a very enjoyable trip, Yvette." She returned my excited smile as I turned to dismount, smile feeling permanently placed on my lips.

**Okay, ya, I know, that was a horrible ending to the chapter, sorry.**

**I know this isn't the best so far, but I tried really hard to write it fluently!!!**

**I know Felicia acts a little Mary Sue, which I tried to fix through the chapter by manipulating her personality, and it'll get better, I promise!**

**Reviews would be amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ily!**

**Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

Butterfly Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, or any of the characters from Narnia, those are the wonderful C.S Lewis's. I do however own Felicia, her family, her maid, and other small characters that will appear throughout the story**

Chapter two

I stood idly while our horses were taken away by some fascinating Narnian fauns. I had not been exposed to many Narnians, for my nation was too far away, and it was something I looked forward to and expected to be quite enjoyable.

I turned back in the direction of the large oak doors, which were propped open to allow guests and guarded by red-clothed men, to see Caspian disappear through them, nodding to the guards who saluted him. I let out a breath of relief; however my happiness was not long lived.

"If I may, princess?" I turned, a bit startled, to King Peter's voice. He was holding his arm out in expectation of me taking it.

"You may." I nodded, smiling slightly and taking it, linking my elbow in his. He was taller than me, but not too tall so as to make it uncomfortable. My father smiled at me, although I didn't return the grin.

"Shall we get started showing you around?" Peter asked, striding up to walk next to my father, tugging me along lightly. Yvette traveled to my right, smirking playfully at me. I stuck my tongue out quickly, causing her to giggle and Peter to turn with a questioning look.

"Where did you get this tunic, your highness, it feels like silk!" A conceited, boastful smile reached his lips.

"Made out of the finest Narnian yarn, and please, call me Peter." He answered before turning forward again to one of my father's questions.

"Very well, Peter." I muttered under my breath. I should faint just for the heck of it, although it was probably nothing he hadn't expected or planned for. Still, I shuddered to think what the rest of the tour would have in store for me.

"Look at that painting, miss!" Yvette gasped, and I turned in search of the work of art she spoke of. It was, indeed, extravagant depicting the Pevensie four and a great lion standing with them. I gasped as realization dawned rather suddenly on me.

"'Tis Aslan!" I said loudly, drawing the group's attention. Turning slightly pink, I looked down to the marble floor. "In the painting, I had yet to see one in such detail. Forgive me for my discourteousy, your highnesses." I glanced up and was greeted by a warm smile from Peter. I was slightly taken aback at his momentary ellipse of conceitedness. He was actually an incredibly striking man. His eyes were deep blue, and his sandy hair perfectly tussled, yet not too tussled so as to look improper.

"Yes, have you met the great lion yet, Princess Felicia?" He asked.

"No, not yet." I replied, and he chuckled.

"Ah, yes, I remember the first time I met him…" And so he slipped into another boastful story, and I wanted to slap him. All further dislike had resurfaced, for he had ruined a great moment. I ignored the story, focusing my attention on the castle we were lead through. It was light and open, homey even, with many doors and servants. The windows were open to allow warm sunlight to filter through, and I felt myself grow drowsy.

"This is the dining room." Peter's abrupt voice caused me to look in interest as we crossed through another pair of oak doors, these also propped open. Inside, many maids and Narnians were preparing for the great feast, bustling about in great haste carrying things such as cloth and fancy decorations. I marveled at the sight of so many Narnians and Telmarines mingling pleasantly, pausing to exchange words, directions, gossip, or smiles.

"Ah, your highnesses." A faun appeared before us rapidly, bowing so that his red scarf pooled on the floor.

"Mr. Tumnus, you need not bow!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully, and the faun smiled at her.

"My apologies, Queen Lucy." He replied, running his eyes over the unfamiliar members of the group, such as myself.

"Yes, is there something you need Mr. Tumnus?" Peter questioned, and I shifted away from him slightly.

"It is a splendid sight!" Yvette breathed excitedly in my ear.

"Indeed it is! Look at all the Narnians!" I agreed animatedly with her, eyes still scanning the vast hall. I only turned my attention back to Peter when he pulled his arm from mine, not that I minded in the least.

"Forgive me, Princess Felicia, but I am afraid the plans must call my siblings and I's attention for a while, and I am afraid I must go. Mrs. Badger will show you to your rooms." I nodded, my face blank as he kissed my hand lightly before disappearing through the groups of people, his siblings trailing him. A black and white badger came to my side, startling me greatly as she lightly tugged on my dress. I stared down astounded with her for a moment. She looked just like a badger, although she was propping herself up on her back paws.

"If you'll follow me, your highnesses, I shall show you to your rooms." I blinked as she began leading my father and mother back out through the doors.

"That means you to, Felicia." My brother teased, and I shoved him playfully before following the receding backs of my mother and father.

"So which will it be?" My brother questioned once we were a good distance from the dining hall.

"Pardon?" I asked, shooting him a glance as two giddy maids passed by, giggling flirtatiously at him.

"Caspian or Peter?" I aimed a hard punch at his shoulder, and he cringed with an 'ow'. I rolled my eyes again.

"You're a fool, brother." I said scornfully, and he chuckled. We continued on in silence until a familiar voice reached my ears.

"You can't catch me!" The girly giggle rang in my ears, startling me to a stop. It was so distinctly familiar, yet I couldn't place the name. My pace slowed to a stop when yet another familiar voice rang out.

"Just watch me!" That was a male, and it was recognized just as the females. Before I knew it, my feet were acting of their own accord, not heeding my mothers and fathers voices and I rushed past them, down the winding hallways towards the voices. They steadily grew stronger, and I turned a corner quickly.

Suddenly, it was as if I was a child again, running towards the voices of my best friends during a game of tag. Face livid and flushed, lips turned into a large grin and hair bouncing and flailing wildly, I ran towards Elaina's voice.

Completely lost in my own memories, I was completely dazed when I ran headlong into a girl of about the same age. We both went flying to the ground. My head was pounding by the time I blinked and sat up, looking straight into the familiar golden orbs of Elaina. We sat for a moment, silently observing each other and shock and realization. She was first to speak.

"F-Felicia!" She gasped in recognition, her dark bronze hair askew and her crown lopsided as she stared open-mouthed at me, beautiful even in disarray.

"Elaina!" I jumped to her, enveloping her in a tight embrace of happiness. "Elaina, Elaina, Elaina!" Elaina and I hadn't seen each other since we were eight, separated by distance and the inconvenience of our duties.

"Felicia!" She shrieked back, loud as I remember. Suddenly, I was being yanked back by my arm as my brother lifted me quite suddenly up.

"Felicia, what on earth is going on?" He questioned as he set me down, and as another form rushed towards Elaina, chocolate brown hair messy and green eyes alight with curiosity.

"Jared!" I rushed away from my brother to greet the old friend with open arms, catching him off guard.

"Felicia." He murmured finally, returning the hug with enthusiasm. I turned to see Damien and Elaina embrace quickly, for we had all been good friend. Then, Elaina hopped back over to me, squealing with glee, and we hugged tightly again, both giddy. I pulled away from he to see Peter come skidding around the corner, Caspian and Edmund close behind him, and swords drawn. When he saw our small group, he halted, allowing his sword to fall to his side.

"Forgive me, Princess Felicia, for coming in so brazenly. We heard the shouts and came hurrying, thinking you were in some sort of peril." I blushed lightly, unaware that we had been so loud.

"No, I've just been reacquainted with old friends, that's all." They nodded, sheathing their swords quietly as my brother and Jared murmured in quiet tones, and Elaina took my hand quietly.

"Felicia, where is your room? We must catch up in private!" She cast a wary glance to the kings who wavered around, marveling quietly at the spectacle.

"Well, that's just where we were headed!" I laughed, lightheaded at my utter joy. "Perhaps one of you could take us? I assume Mrs. Beaver has already led my mother and father ahead to their room." I turned to Caspian, Peter, and Edmund expectantly. Peter's frown deepened, while Edmund smiled slightly, and Caspian practically beamed.

"Edmund and I must return to our duties…" Peter murmured, exchanged a long glance with Edmund.

"I, on the other hand, am perfectly available." Caspian stepped forward, grin on his face and arm extended for mine. Too happy to be disagreeable, I took it and nodded to Elaina.

"Which way is it, your highness?" I questioned as we traversed the path I had come bolting down on, and he tugged me along to the right away from the dining room.

"You know, your highness," Elaina began, and I shot her a wary look. Elaina had always been one to voice her very strong opinions. "I do believe that one of my friends would quite fancy you, and you her." Caspian raised an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. I glared at Elaina.

"Really now, princess, may I ask who?" I didn't miss him shoot me a look out of the corner of his brown eyes as my cold glare remained on Elaina.

"You remember Victoria, don't you Felicia?" Jared let out a loud laugh and I let out a breath of relief, glad she wasn't referring to me. Victoria, however, was definitely not one of my favorites, as I remember. Caspian turned his inquisitive gaze to me.

"Yes, of course Elaina." I replied swiftly as I was led up a spiral staircase.

"She really turned out nicer than you would remember." Jared stated calmly. "Personality wise, I mean." I rolled my eyes with a smile before Caspian brought me to a stop before a large oak door.

"Here is your room, Princess Felicia." He said, throwing open the door. My mouth dropped a little at the sheer grandeur of the room. Yes, my room at home was quite extravagant, but I had never encountered such a luxurious room while I was travelling.

The interior was warm; decorated with gold and white in a very sophisticated manor. To one size was the large king size bed, complete with an extravagant canopy that had drapes that surrounded the bed, which was stocked with plush looking pillows and warm looking blankets. Past the bed, for the room was notably large, there was a pair of French doors that were propped open to allow sunlight to pool in, giving me a look at the breathtaking view off of the balcony. To the other side was a large wardrobe, and I noticed some of my dresses already hung. On the very far side of the room, opposite the bed, was a large wood fireplace that lay stocked, but not lit, and plush chairs surrounded a small table, most likely for entertaining guests. I took it all in slowly, observing it with a small smile.

"Your rooms better than mine!" Elaina's wine cut through my thoughts and I let out an air laugh before detangling my arm from Caspian's and proceeding to my wardrobe, checking to make sure all my dresses and jewelry boxes were there. I smiled and nodded in satisfaction after noting everything was present.

"How is the room for you, Princess Felicia?" I turned at the new voice to see King Edmund leaning against the door frame, observing me quietly. A look of irritation flitted across Caspian's features, but I ignored it, to focused in on Edmund. He was indeed as handsome as all my female acquaintances had mentioned. However, many preferred Peter because he was social and friendly, whereas Edmund was said to be quieter and sarcastic, not terribly friendly with the females. Caspian, on the other hand, was known to be _quite _friendly, if you understand what I mean. Anyhow, Edmund was well sought after, although he refused to give up his hard-to-get ways. I didn't miss the wistful look on Elaina's face as he entered.

"It is very suiting, thank you, your highness." He nodded and smirked at me before turning to Elaina and Jared.

"Ah, Prince Jared. I understand you will be representing your nation in the games?" Elaina couldn't decide who to stare at, Caspian or Edmund, and her golden eyed gaze constantly flitted between the two.

"You are correct, your highness." Jared replied, straightening up in order to make himself more equal to Edmunds slightly superior height.

"Ah good. I myself will not be competing, however Peter and Caspian insist on competing." Edmund rolled his eyes with a glance in Caspian's direction. "Crossbow, correct?" Caspian nodded, still glaring at the younger prince. Edmund ran a hand through his hair with a chuckle, locking eyes with me for a moment before glancing towards the door as a loud yell echoed through the door. I looked down at my hands and blushed slightly.

"Caspian!" Peter's voice rang out loud and clear.

"I think Peter wants you." Edmund said sarcastically, tilting his head back in Caspian's direction with a wry smile as Peter burst through the door.

"Caspian, there you are! We have to go down and help prepare." His gaze shifted over me for a moment before he caught sight of Elaina, and he blinked slowly.

"What about Edmund? Doesn't he have anything better to do?" The venom in Caspian's words brought Peter out of his slight trance, and I smirked at Elaina's flushed expression.

"I'm not competing." Edmund replied coolly.

"Fine." Caspian sighed before turning to me again, taking my hand and kissing it lightly before standing straight again, his handsome features contorted into becoming smile. "Until next time, I suppose, princess."

"Yes, your highness." I nodded as he left, locking narrowed eyes with Edmund before exiting after Peter.

"You ladies have fun decorating!" Edmund called in a loud, feminine voice, earning appreciating laughs from the people left in the room. He turned on his heel to smile at me again.

"You two know each other?" Elaina cut in, keen eyes observing us.

"Not really. Just met this morning." Edmund said and stretched, eyes half lidded and smiling slightly. "However, she has left quite an impression on my fellow leaders. I assume they're not communicating at the moment." He chuckled, and I turned away angrily to hide the blush, and stepped onto the marble balcony to observe the view of the sandy beaches past the gardens below. I smiled slightly; basking in the suns welcomed rays and pondering the ball tonight. To the far right I could just glimpse the stands being set up for the games that would follow.

"How's the view?" I jumped slightly as Edmund's voice breathed in my ear. Too preoccupied with my own thoughts I hadn't heard my friends excuse themselves from the room, leaving only Edmund and I. I felt his steady breathing against my right cheek and shivered despite the warmth.

"It's quite accommodating, thank you, your highness."

"Edmund." I nodded, continuing to gaze at the beaches as he went to lean against the rail on my right, staring out in the same direction.

"So, tell me Felicia, which one do you fancy?" He asked casually. I glanced cautiously at him, and his face remained placid although his eyes flickered anxiously.

"Pardon, Edmund?" He turned to me, propping himself up with one elbow so he was facing me entirely. I had to force my eyes from wandering to his well-fitted tunic, which exposed all of the muscles I was sure he had.

"Which one do you fancy, Peter or Caspian?" He watched me expectantly as I laughed lightly, turning back to the view.

"What's the third option?" I teased and he smiled slightly, opening his mouth as if to say something, but closed it, as if deciding it was unruly. His dark eyes returned to the view.

"I suppose if we continue this charade, it will indeed be interesting." Edmund stated, and I smiled.

"Yes, I would quite like to give them a taste of their own medicine." I nodded, returning to my room. I sat in one of the parlor chairs, though he continued to lean on the balcony.

"Edmund, Edmund!" The excited yell brought both our stares to the door where Lucy flew in, cheeks livid with excitement. "He's here, he's here!" Edmund's eyes immediately lit up, and a large smile split across his face, like a child at Christmas.

"Sorry, I have to go." He called as he sprinted out the door behind Lucy, almost knocking over poor Yvette who stood very befuddled at the sudden commotion. I sat gawking at the door; never had _any_ of the opposite gender left me so rudely!

"Miss, miss?" Yvette's hesitant voice brought me back from my vengeful dreamland, and I turned my cobalt eyes to her.

"I'm sorry, what is it?" She quickly crossed past me to my wardrobe, pulling out the dress I was to wear at the welcoming ball tonight.

"Your mother and father sent me to prepare you for the ball, it is already past high noon." I nodded before grudgingly standing up and stretching lightly, closing the door and closing to curtains to the balcony.

Four hours later

I still marveled at how long it took to get everything perfect in order for such a ball. I had been standing in this exact same position for a little over four hours, it was absurd!

"There you are miss, all finished!" I sighed finally, dropping my arms and crossing to the looking-glass that had been brought in, and my mouth dropped a little. The dress was golden and floor length, with an a-line shape and no straps. The front was split down the middle to reveal the white underskirt, and the flowing golden skirt above it was ornately decorated with white lace. The bodice of the dress was also embroidered with white vine-like decorations. There was a fairly large white silk bow tied around my waist, pristinely puffed to perfection. As I twirled around, the skirts lifted off the ground and twirled with me, bringing a giggle to my lips. Yvette stopped me in order to keep me from messing up my hair, which was securely fashioned under my crown, which was just a splendid. It was made out of white gold and regular gold, decorated fashionably with diamonds and citrines. My hair itself was pulled back slightly; taking the front-most section of my hair and pulling it back and up, leaving some of the curly strands to frame my face. The rest of the curls were left to pool elegantly around my shoulders and down my back, the chocolate color greatly complimented by the golden hues in the dress. My eyes popped amazingly with the warm colors.

As every respectable princess knows, no ball gown is perfect without the respectable jewelry of her nation. My crown sat pristinely atop my head, and my neck was decorated with a string of citrine gems, continuing down to pattern into an elegant triangle. On my right ring finger was the white gold band my mother had given to me on my thirteenth birthday, complete with its own citrine gem surrounded by miniscule diamonds.

My skin was glowing, and my eyes alight with excitement when my family gave a short knock on the door and entered. My brother saw me and his eyes alight before he came and hugged me.

"You look amazing, Felicia!" My mother gasped, pulling me into a hug with my father.

"Thank you mother, father, Damien. Please, don't ruin the bow!" I groaned and pushed them away in good humor.

"Well, we should get going." My father said as he cleared his throat and stepped away, taking my mothers arm. Damien held his arm out and I placed mine on top of his in a proper manner as I looked him over. He would not be short of companions tonight, for he was dressed in the best manner possible to compliment him with our nation's colors, white, gold, and deep brown. He wore a dark-brown dress coat embroidered with golden lace, and deep gold dress-pants. His crown, only slightly more extravagant than my own, sat upon his dark combed hair.

We began down the hall, Yvette trailing behind me along with Gaspar and four of our personal guards. After slight trouble on the spiral staircase, we took our place behind the oak doors that led to the dining room to be introduced. I saw Elaina and Jared already seated, however at other ends of the room. Narnians and peasants alike sat together; however the Kings and Queens of old and Caspian were not yet present. As another royal family I vaguely recognized was introduced, I peeked around them, finding our empty spots at a table in the middle. I bit my lip nervously as I realized we were the last family to be introduced. My brother pulled me forward and we came to a stop on the marble stairs. Murmurs died down as we were in direct view, and I felt lightheaded. I had never been introduced to such a large crowd of people. The welcoming clapping for the last family died away as we were introduced.

"Welcome the Langley Family; King Reginald Langley the Great, Queen Elizabeth the beautiful, Prince Damien the noble, and Princess Felicia the fair." Applause broke out as I saw many of the eligible females of many courts lean to whisper to their neighbors as Damien and I began to descend. My mother in father reached the bottom steps two paces before us, and I felt utterly alone even with Damien.

"Calm down, your shaking." Damien muttered to me, and I forced myself to stop. I saw some of the girls around my age shoot me scornful, jealous looks, and I drew my chin up higher, perfectly aware that I was among the most beautiful here at the moment. Elaina beamed at me, looking amazing in her kingdoms signature color; deep green. Many jealous eyes were trained on her, as well as a red head I recognized as I passed. Hatred welled up inside me as I remembered how horrible Victoria had been to me. She smiled shyly at me, looking sad and remorseful. Wait, _Victoria_ sad and shy? Please. I spared her a confused smile before Damien swept me to my seat. We were seated across from my mother and father, and I was next to the faun from this morning, Mr. Tumnus, while Damien was sitting next to an intimidating Minotaur. However, he looked perfectly at home. I was about to turn to greet Mr. Tumnus when loud trumpets silenced the talk in the hall.

As I turned to the front, I saw the Kings and Queens of old including Caspian enter, and rose blindly. I heard a mutter break out, and looked around to realize I was the only one standing. I blushed heavily, although I knew that I had done the respectful thing. Then, Damian, Elaina, and Jared rose simultaneously, and following them, everyone in the hall. My brother began clapping, and the hall erupted in cheers. As she passed, Susan smiled gratefully to me and I nodded, small smile on my lips. I was about to sit when the trumpets ran again, surprisingly.

"All rise and welcome the great lion, Aslan." My mouth dropped and my heart stopped beating as he stood majestically atop the stairs, eyes gazing over everyone. As his brown eyes met with my cobalt ones, my world stopped, and I saw nothing but terror.

**Okay, I know, this chapter was extremely boring, but I'm trying to get past all the introductions without rushing it. BTW, what do u think the pairings should be? I know I've been heavily implying Edmund/Felicia, but that could change!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Questions:**

**- Is Felicia too MarySue-ish? **

**-Do all the kings and queens seem in character?**

**- Should I add more OC's (if so, suggestions would be great!)**

**The next chapter will be the actual ball and feast, and of course the unraveling of the plot!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Butterfly Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, or any of the characters from Narnia, those are the wonderful C.S Lewis's. I do however own Felicia, her family, her maid, and other small characters that will appear throughout the story**

**Authors Note: So, it's been a very, very long time since I've even looked at any Fanfiction. I found this story in a couple of old files, and decided that I liked it enough to try to continue it. Do you guys think it's a lost cause? This chapter may not be my best because I haven't written in a very long time, but I tried to allow Felicia to break out of the Mary-Sue-esque character. Let me know how I did!**

Chapter Three

The applause that had moments before almost deafened me was now drowned out by an awful shrieking in my ears. I began to look wildly around the dining hall as it transformed into a burning mass of crumbled marble and screaming people before me.

"You're highness? Are you quite alright?" Mr. Tumnus's voice brought me back to reality as he tugged lightly on my forearm to get my attention. I looked at him blankly as the images blurred slightly between each other and then faded altogether. Blinking, I realized that most people had begun to sit down.

"I'm _fine_, thank you." I spat, perhaps too harshly for my reputation, and wrenched my arm away so I could sit and ignore his hurt and confused expression.

"Mind your manners." Damien hissed angrily in my ear, but turned to grin at everyone in a friendly way, as if to put on a show of affection.

"Of course, dear brother, wouldn't want to ruin our families reputation and hurt your chances with all the pretty young women." I muttered, feigning the same innocent grin he had used moments ago. Shooting me one last reproachful glance, he decided to ignore me and turned instead to speak to the minotaur beside him.

Contrary to what I had expected, there was no speech made, and after a moment of hesitance people began to eat and drink the food that was placed before them by various servants. There was a wide array of potatoes, vegetables, meats, cheeses, breads, and wines; all placed in a strategic and pleasing-to-the-eye manner. I chose tentatively, making sure to eat enough to set a good implication, yet not so much as to stretch the corset.

My first timid bite of venison was delightful, perhaps even better quality that what we had previously served at home. The remaining choices proved to be just as pleasant, and after a few bites I began to feel energy surge through me again. That scene I had witnessed had probably been my nerves playing tricks on me, I rationed, and settled into my charming facade.

"The venison is delicious, you must tell me how they cook it?"

"The hall looks absolutely divine, doesn't it?"

"The great Aslan! Who could have imagined! Do you think we'll have the honor of acquainting ourselves with him?"

And so the conversations continued throughout the feast, and I was vaguely aware of when the music began to hum lightly in the background. Another halls doors had been opened; this one free of tables and for what I assumed was dancing, but no one had yet risen.

Occasionally, I would send glances to the Pevensie four and Aslan, who sat at a table that had been placed on a platform so it rose several inches above everyone else. A quite conceited move, I had thought scornfully. Often I would avoid catching the eyes of Caspian or Peter and focus my attention more to Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Aslan.

Edmund pushed his food around frequently, speaking to Peter and Caspian who seemed too caught up in themselves to really care what he was saying. He seemed unbothered, however, his expression hardly changing when they responded, and his statements became directed more toward Susan and Lucy.

Lucy looked like the typical young and healthy female; older than a child, but too young yet to be a woman. A young woman, I suppose, is what they'd call her. Allowing my thoughts to be as brutal as they may, I began to notice how childish her demeanor was, and how her baby-fat still clung to her cheeks. Poor girl; she may have that forever.

Susan looked regal and motherly as ever; posture straight as she looked down her nose at everyone. She looked like she'd never even heard of the word 'fun,' why so many men fancied her I'd never know. Her skin was pale and, while clear, lacked any life and vitality in my opinion. Her dark hair and blue eyes were the same as my own, yet I simply carried them off better. _And_ my complexion was tan.

I could easily trump any woman in this room.

"Thinking vain thoughts?" My brother commented. "You look genuinely happy for once." He elaborated, and I glared at him. It was rather troublesome having him know me so well, I had come to realize over the years.

"Ah, the first brave dancers." The loud, raucous lord across from me commented, earning a few chuckles and an airy laugh from me to inflate his ego. A couple, obviously a lord and a lady, had begun to prance over to the hall, arm in arm. The woman was beaming, when I really couldn't see what she was so happy about. Her gown was nothing special, and neither was the man on her arm.

Nonetheless, everyone else seemed to muster their courage and chose their first-dance partners.

"What do you say, my scornful counterpart, how about a nice sibling dance?" My brother stood and extended his hand to me. Aware of the envious looks from the female population of the room, I stood and took it.

"It's just as well; you're probably a much better dancer than the other men in this room." I commented breezily as we headed towards the dance hall, earning what I knew was a half-hearted laugh.

When we were younger, we had had to prepare for balls together, and that meant _dancing_ together, so I already knew Jared was fairly light on his feet. He should be, considering how he's been esteemed as a fighter.

He clasped one of my hands in his and placed the other on my waist while my other went to his shoulder in the typical fashion, and we began to dance to the music.

"Seems its all eyes on you tonight, just the way you like it." He teased, motioning with his head towards a group of young suitors standing on the outskirts of the dancers.

"Don't be so jealous." I quipped in return. He opened his mouth; eyes alight with the prospect of a family banter, and then closed it just as quickly.

"Ah, Prince Damien, it appears that you have beaten me to my first choice." I stopped the dance and turned at the sound of Peter's deep – and unwelcome – voice. He stood with his hands politely clasped behind his back and nodded slightly with narrowed eyes as Damien bowed respectfully and excused himself. I glared at his back as he abandoned me to the blond high king's conceited behavior.

Taking up the familiar dancing position, I struggled to think of something witty to say. Perhaps I could drop in a blow to his ego at some point…

"You look ravishing, if I may say so, Princess."

Looks like he beat me to it.

"Thank you, your highness." I responded politely, and he inclined his head towards me slightly.

"Peter; don't bother with those fussy titles." He scrunched up his nose in a way that would have been charming and endearing if he wasn't so infuriatingly stuck on himself. He looked at me with expectant blue eyes and, knowing full well what he expected me to say, I changed the subject quickly. If he wished to address me, he could use my title.

"How did Prince Caspian feel about you getting to me first? He did, after all, attempt to court me with a dress." I commented, half-heartedly raking my eyes through the crowd to find him. I nearly laughed aloud when I saw him dancing with Victoria, placing a good arms length between himself and the unabashedly slobbering female.

"He knows his boundaries." Peter said, raising his chin slightly in an 'I-have-a-higher-rank-than-him' fashion. I resisted an eye roll, and let the conversation drop entirely.

Peter proved to be a fairly decent dancer, not as good as my brother, but certainly not the worst I'd had the misfortune to dance with. I avoided looking anywhere near his face, knowing that he was staring straight down at me in a rather creepy manner.

"You and your brother are very close, aren't you?" He asked as we continued to dance. I looked up at the question, noticing that he had finally focused his attention elsewhere in the room. Following his stare, I saw my brother surrounded by eager females, probably entertaining them with stories of tournaments and hunting escapades. As if we'd been standing right next to him, he looked up at us, met my stare, and lifted a hand to smile and wave. Several of the women turned to us and either glared towards me or cast flirty glances towards Peter. I fixated each of them with a hard stare while answering.

"Yes, we're close enough in age to understand one another." My brother and I were a mere two years apart, he being 20 and I being 17, nearly 18 now.

"Ah, I can tell." While the comment was innocent enough, his tone was confusing.

"Something bothering you, your highness?" I snapped when his attention didn't return to me.

"No milady, and please, Peter." He repeated his formal request, and I nodded slowly.

"Very well, _Peter_." He grinned, not catching my snappy tone. Biting my tongue, I looked away and back towards the dining hall. I could see the shape of Aslan very well, sitting majestically near the Pevensie's table. I was surprised to find him alone with the exception of Edmund, and they seemed to be deep in conversation. The great lions face was placid, but his eyes alight with a look I didn't quite understand. He was surprisingly human, I noted.

"The great lion, Aslan, is a very dear friend to your family?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he is. He has led us through some very dark times." Peters voice had acquired a sudden edge, and I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. His gaze was now turned to his younger brother and Aslan.

"It is true that he speaks, correct?" With his final nod, I let the conversation drop. Lost in his own thoughts, Peter excused himself and began to make his way toward the dining hall again. A bit lost now that I had been abandoned, I began to weave through the crowd in search of Elaina or Jared. I found Elaina speaking to a girl a few years younger than the both of us, and while I didn't recognize her, she didn't seem like a threat at all.

"Elaina, darling!" I called, a few feet from her and still struggling through the growing crowd.

"Felicia! I'm so glad you found me!" After a quick and proper embrace, she introduced me to the young girl, Melody, who then made a hasty exit.

"Looks like you scared another one off, you hateful hag." She joked with a slight smile as we watched Melody's receding form.

"I can't help that I'm intimidating." I shrugged, plucking a glass of wine off of a platter as a servant whisked by. Elaina held up her own already half empty glass and I followed her lead.

"To us, my lovely." I toasted.

"To us!" She responded with a giggle and then clinked her goblet against mine.

Three cup-fulls later, I was feeling rather giddy and relaxed.

"And then this little _lady_ decided it would be perfectly fine to tell me that the color I was wearing didn't 'suit' me!" Elaina let out an unbelieving scoff, sipping at what must have been her fifth glass. "So _I_ said, 'really? Because if we're on the subject of looks, ugly doesn't really suit you." Elaina coughed into her glass and then let out a loud cackle.

"Must you be so _awful_?" She asked between our giggles.

"Always!" I responded, earning even more raucous laughter and a few looks from passerby's. "Come on, let's go back to the dining hall, it's much too crowded to catch up here." We weaved and dodged our way through the crowds of half-intoxicated young and old people. Flirting, laughing, dancing, drinking; it was just what one would expect from such an important ball.

"Look at Duke Marlon! He looks absolutely _ridiculous_!" I followed Elaina's pointed finger and my mouth fell open. The great negotiator Duke Marlon had slowly began to peel off his clothes, and was now singing the Narnian anthem while struggling with his shirt. I wouldn't have minded this if he had been three years younger and in shape.

"Ladies! Come ter see the showww?" He gargled when he caught sight of us among the many laughing men that surrounded him. His voice was thick with alcohol, and we shrieked and scampered away when eyes began to turn to us.

I paid no attention to anyone as we shoved through them, eager to get out of the stuffy room. We passed small groups sitting or standing, most of them considerably more sober than those in the dance hall. After a quick glance towards the hosts table, I found Peter, Caspian, and Edmund sitting leisurely and chatting away with Aslan.

"How can they be so comfortable with him?" Elaina murmured, as if reading my mind.

"It's beyond me." I sighed, shaking my head and continuing towards the table that I had been seated at. It was fairly close to their table, so I had to go out of my way to avoid looking anywhere near them. I had better things to look at anyways.

"Oooh, someones being watched by Sir Blondie." Elaina giggled, her voice slow and thick. "What I would do if I got him in a room alone…"

"Elaina!" I shrieked and shoved her lightly, red in the face with laughter. "You filthy pervert!" She just laughed and focused on not spilling the rest of her wine. After searching the table with my eyes, I grabbed an abandoned glass of wine and poured the rest into my goblet.

"Come on, it's much too warm in here." Elaina whined, tugging on my arm a bit too hard. Already intoxicated, my body fell towards her and my wine glass sloshed down the front of my gown. We stood staring at each other, mirroring looks of surprised fish, before breaking out in even more laughter.

"My gown! It's r-ruined!" I managed between gasps of laughter. If I hadn't been blissfully drunk, I assume I would have been quite upset. But for now, it was a good laugh.

"Let's go back to your room; this ball is getting quite old anyhow." Elaina decided when we had both calmed down. Lazily looking around, I found that people were beginning to filter out, some leaning on each other and singing, and others smiling with bleary eyes.

"Oh, very well then." I pursed my lips, not quite ready to go to bed yet.

"Ah, heading out already, Princess?" The thick accent came from behind me, and I turned to face Caspian.

"Hello, your highness." My sobriety was already beginning to return, along with my sour mood. After all, my dress was _ruined_.

"Please, just call me Caspian." I nodded bleakly, exhaustion coming in waves. I was too tired to deal with someone so… so… so _Caspian_. And his teeth were much too white.

"Very well, we must be going now though. We're both very tired." If I'd hurt his feelings, he certainly hadn't shown it, a fact that made me quite a bit angrier.

"May I escort you back to your room?" His eyes flicked toward Elaina, and I answered his next question before he could ask it.

"She'll be staying with me tonight." I confirmed, and Elaina squealed from behind me. I bit back a giggle when I threw a look at her from over my shoulder.

"Ah, Caspian, so this is where you've run off to." Peter had now appeared, Edmund in tow, next to the much tanner and slightly taller Telmarine. He looked suspicious and slightly threatening as he observed the two of us.

"What happened to your dress?" Edmund commented after a rather tense moment of silence, and I was glad for the distraction.

"Elaina spilled her wine on me." I smiled, and Elaina laughed loudly again. Obviously she wasn't getting over her alcohol consumption as well as I was. "We were actually heading up to my room when Caspian so kindly offered to escort us." Edmund raised an eyebrow at my sarcastic tone, but Peter was the first to respond.

"How considerate." His words were laced with mockery, earning a sharp glance from Caspian.

"We should be fine on our own, however. Thank you, your highnesses, and goodnight." With a low curtsy, I took my leave, dragging Elaina along with me.

"Ooh, that was low Felicia. Those boys wanted to take you back to your room, get you out of that dress…" I cut off her suggestive antics, but allowed her to continue to lean on my side.

"Don't make me regret letting you stay in my room tonight. Keep this up and I may just throw you off the balcony."

"I wouldn't put it past you."


	4. Chapter 4

Butterfly Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, or any of the characters from Narnia, those are the wonderful C.S Lewis's. I do however own Felicia, her family, her maid, and other small characters that will appear throughout the story**

**Authors Note: Here goes another chapter, the ending is a tad rushed, and the rest feels like a filler, forgive me! **

Chapter Four

"Miss, your breakfast is here."

Light intruded my sleep, and I was vaguely aware of the smell of fresh bread and the clanging of plates.

"Hrrrngh." I replied, shoving my face into my pillow. I had a raging headache, and felt as if I hadn't slept a wink.

"While that was an elegant and ladylike response, it really is time you got up." I lifted my head and threw a reproachful glare at Elaina, who I'd forgotten had spent the night.

Pulling myself up to sit cross-legged, I found that somehow I had managed to take off my dress, but hadn't quite gotten to my jewelry, shoes, or underskirts. I found Yvette already chipper and clothed, as always, and Elaina in nearly the same state I was.

"Oh, so you could take off your shoes, but you couldn't help me with mine?" I accused, pulling the shoes off of my feet and sighing in relief as I rubbed them briefly. Elaina scrunched up her nose in slight disdain and lurched off the bed, staggering towards the breakfast platter.

"And how was your night, Yvette?" She asked, and Yvette looked towards her with one dark eyebrow raised.

"Oh, it was quite alright." She responded, handing the blond a plate-full of food.

"Really? Lucky you, Felicia was thrashing and muttering in her sleep all night." She shot me a look, and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't even remember half of last night, let alone my dreams." I stood and cringed as my back gave an unconventional 'crack!' "Although, that would explain why I'm still exhausted."

"Well, I didn't exactly sleep well either." We collapsed into two plush chairs, and I picked around my food, not awfully hungry. Nodding as Yvette pulled up another chair, I put aside my plate and looked at Elaina's bedraggled hair and make-up smeared face.

"Perhaps we should take a trip to the baths." I commented after a moment of silence while they ate. "You're looking rather ruddy."

"And you no better." She smiled, and I rolled my eyes for the second time.

"The baths are lovely, miss." Yvette commented.

"You used the royal baths?" She turned red at once and shook her head.

"N-no! Of course not! What I meant to say was that the maids' baths are lovely." When she refused to meet my stare, I knew she was lying.

"It's quite alright; no one would know the difference anyhow. There are so many bloody royals here; I can't even remember half of their faces."

"As if you would be bothered." Elaina scoffed.

"Bitter in the morning, aren't you?"

After exchanging a few more digs at one another, we dressed in bathing gowns and our robes and began the trek to the baths, located on the ground floor for obvious reasons. Yvette explained to us that because there were so many guests present, they had made the baths (two for each gender) in an effort to save what materials it would have taken to make personal tubs. She assured us, however, that fresh hot-springs water was continuously cycled through to keep it sanitary.

Upon arriving, we went through a door, and then a curtain that led to a room filled with steam. It remained light thanks to the windows that were placed high on the walls, allowing sunlight to fall in sheets, but preserving privacy. There were multiple benches lining the walls, complete with cushions and plush pillows. The bath itself was lined with light blue tiles, and had sitting rocks around the edges. Fresh water flowed out of a fountain into what looked like a miniature waterfall. The overall presentation was both pleasing to the eye and relaxing.

We stripped of our robes and climbed in the baths while Yvette settled into one of the near benches with a book on the history of Narnia.

"This is _much_ nicer than I had expected." Elaina sighed, tilting her head back and dipping her hair in the water. Following her lead, I gave an agreeing noise, and closed my eyes. The water was warm, and I was already feeling better.

"Well, look who it is." Of course, I just couldn't get a moments peace, now could I?

Opening my eyes, I was greeted with the sight of a familiar red-head waist deep in water. I stiffened immediately, the haughty look on her face raising my guard in an instant.

"Why, hello there, Victoria." Elaina answered before I could, and what I can assure you was a response that was much more hospitable than mine would have been. Obviously, Victoria's repentant look the other night had been fleeting.

"It's good to see you both again. Rough time last night?" She gave us a sympathetic and understanding look, but her voice was laced with cattiness and mockery.

"Not nearly as rough as yours, I'm sure, darling." I copied her tone, and while her nostrils flared, she attempted to keep her composure.

"Hardly. In fact, I was graced with the presence of none other than King Caspian himself, for a dance." She tilted her head up with a smirk adorning her angular face, and I resisted a scoff.

"Lucky you."

"Yes, I daresay I may be a future queen of Narnia." She examined her nails, as if the idea was off-hand and unimportant.

"Well, we must offer our congratulations, now mustn't we, Felicia?" Elaina nudged me with a sickly sweet voice.

"Of course. He's _quite_ a catch." My tone was slow and deep, and on the inside I was simply willing her away.

"Missus, my apologies for interrupting." Yvette's voice broke through our stare-down, and I turned in time to see a maid in Narnian garbs disappear back through the curtain. "Your presence has been requested at the training grounds."

"Thank you, Yvette, we'll only be a moment. Bring us our robes, if you will." Turning back the Victoria, I saw a suspicious glint in her eyes, and noticed that a friend had appeared at her side.

"You must excuse us, ladies." I nodded towards the newly-arrived chestnut-haired girl. "We really should be going now. Have a nice soak."

Elaina and I climbed out of the baths and allowed Yvette to put our robes on us before whisking out of the humid room, pinkies locked together as we grinned triumphantly at our victory.

"This is just awful; I do hope my shoes aren't ruined." Elaina had continued to complain on our whole journey down to the training grounds. The path had been turned up and muddied due to all of the careless soldiers, and our skirts were hoisted quite high at that point.

I'd worn my lightest sundress, sure that it would be hot (which, indeed, it was,) and was terrified that the white fabric and light blue silk sash would be stained and ruined.

Nevertheless, we made it there in one clean piece, Yvette in tow. My brother had given the invitation, but I expected that he had a few certain training partners who may have urged him to send for me. After all, I had seen him fight before, it was nothing new.

My instincts did not let me down, and I came upon the four shirtless males after working my way down a flight of stairs that led to a considerably cleaner and better kept area, which I assumed were for the five royals and their most esteemed guests. I daresay it was time someone treated me as such.

I observed Caspian and Peter, locked in a duel, for a moment before my eyes fell upon Susan and Lucy. They were both wearing rather plain, shapeless dresses that looked heavy and uncomfortable, not to mention completely unflattering. Wrinkling my nose, I made a beeline for my brother, who stood leaning on his sword beside Edmund.

Edmund had caught sight of me before any of the others, standing shirtless in the light. I fought down a blush as he smiled slowly, pulling up one corner of his mouth rather lopsidedly, and raising a hand to wave slowly. He was in better shape than I thought; tan, well built, and not overly-muscular. Averting my eyes back to his face, I returned his smile before my brother caught sight of me.

"Oi! Felicia!" He raised one arm, swinging it wildly about, earning a giggle of laughter from both Yvette and Elaina.

"As if I hadn't already seen him." I scoffed, referring to his lack of shirt, golden trousers, and dark black boots. He looked ridiculous, rather 'goofy' compared to the kings, standing regal in their nations (coordinated) colors as we approached.

"_You_ are disgustingly sweaty." I commented as we exchanged kisses on the cheeks, in the fashion of our nation.

"I just beat poor old Caspian here in a duel. What's your excuse?" He cleverly replied in return, moving to greet Elaina and Yvette.

I allowed my eyes to flicker over to Edmund, who had continued to lean forward onto what was obviously a sword reserved for practice, forearms resting on the hilt.

"Princess." He drawled, tilting his head in acknowledgement, his dark eyes alight and his brow slightly shining with sweat. His nearly-black hair was slightly matted with what looked like a mixture of dirt, sweat, and debris, but I wouldn't call it a look he wasn't able to pull off.

"Your highness." I dipped into a low curtsy, keeping my eyes locked with his for just a moment, earning a raised eyebrow from the mysterious king and a loud, abrasive throat-clearing from his more brazen brother.

"And greetings to you, High King Peter and King Caspian." I turned to them, dipped a low curtsy, and then exchanged greetings with both queens.

All three kings were equally sweaty, well-built, and tanned, with the exception of Caspian, who was much darker in skin tone. They wore trousers, and I daftly registered the fact that their shirts had been discarded near the side of the grassy pasture. By this point, Yvette had handed me a small fan, and I was waving it about my face, attempting to cool off. Narnian heat wasn't like anything we'd had back home, it was dry opposed to humid, as it was back in my homeland.

"I'm parched, dearest sibling of mine, and I know for a fact that there were some soldiers who passed here not long ago with cool beverages. I believe they were practicing not far, care to join me?" He held out his arm, making it obvious that he wished for me to go with him and beguile the men out of some of their drinks.

"Well, I suppose you _are _my only brother." I consented, linking mine with his. "We won't be long at all. We must catch up over lunch, no?" I gave a weak, apologetic smile, while on the inside I was laughing over their hurt and shocked faces. Silly boys.

"The weather is quite different here, isn't it?"

"Mhm. It's nice, but it's much nicer back home." I responded, observing the gardens as we passed through. It was lush and colorful and smelled deliciously of a flower I could not name.

"Really? I've begun to think this place in uncomparable in beauty." He mused, and I threw a reproachful look at him.

"Well then, you would be wrong." I snapped, turning away from him. My country was my home, and my home was _the_ most beautiful out of any other. The most beautiful home for the most beautiful person.

We came upon the men shortly after, jousting and play fighting with one another, and easily acquired a few drinks. Thanking them, we went back on our way towards the more private training grounds.

"Peter was the one who asked for you." Damien announced rather abruptly after a moment, and I turned away with a scoff.

"My money was on Caspian."

"Ahh, had Caspian on the brain lately?" He teased, and I pulled my arm away from his.

"You know he's been the last thing on my mind." I hissed, crossing my arms and pouting.

"What in Aslans name is wrong with you? Were you dropped on your head one too many times by the nurse?" We came to a halt , glaring at each other just above the staircase leading down to the training grounds.

"My problem is you and everyone else trying to push me into something I don't want to do." I replied.

"We're not trying to push you into _anything_!" He cried, throwing his hands out in exasperation. "You're making a big deal over nothing! Stop being so… so…" He narrowed his eyes, addressing me for a moment. "_Arrogant._"

"_Excuse me?_" I shrieked, now feeling rather red in the face. "How _dare_ you!"

"Oh, don't even pretend that you've never been too consumed with yourself to notice anything else going on." He spat scornfully, and I was rather taken aback. He'd _never _spoken to me like this! And quite honestly, he had no right to.

"What on earth are you talking about? Maybe I'd be more interested in other things if they were _half_ as appealing as I am."

"See, there goes your completely _un_appealing attitude, yet again. To be honest, you're ruining the entire trip." He crossed his arms and tilted his head up, looking down his nose at me. My mouth hung open, and my eyes were wide. What had gotten into him?

"Well, _dear brother_, the main reason we're here is because of _me_, and those idiotic wastes of space down there." I pointed blindly down the stairs, signifying that I was speaking of the two kings. Faintly, I could hear footsteps, but Damien quickly distracted me again.

"You think the reason we're here is for _you_?" He had advanced quickly, and I could now feel his breath on my face. His face was distorted with anger, and his eyes were alight with something I could not place, something un-Damien-esque. "You couldn't be further from the truth. You're a _pawn._ You mean _nothing_." I could feel tears springing to my eyes; he was beginning to _frighten_ me.

"Get away from me." I whispered, trying to remain composed while I shoved him lightly and started to walk around his looming figure.

"_Don't_ walk away from me!" He shouted, gripping my arm and yanking me towards him. I stumbled, landing roughly in the muddy grass with a whimper.

"Damien!" I sobbed through bleary, tear filled eyes. His fists were clenched at his sides, and a vein has popped into sight on his forehead. He sneered down at me in a very unaccustomed way, his eyes several shades darker and his features angled.

"Damien." I whimpered again, regaining myself a bit and sitting up. Something flickered across his face again, and then before my eyes he appeared to transform into his lighter, kinder self. He blinked slowly, his eyes returning to their clear blue color.

"Oh, Aslan, Felicia." He addressed me with confused, compassionate eyes before moving forward, and was quickly intercepted by a dark haired figure.

"That's close enough, Damien." Edmunds' voice rang out, strong and clear, and Damien recoiled. They were equal in height, yet suddenly Damien seemed to shrink and looked rather exhausted.

"Y-Your highness." He nodded, casting a furtive glance towards me. "Felicia, I… I…" He stood still and silent for a moment, his mouth opening and closing in a rather fish-like manner. Then, he turned and walked back in the direction of the castle, stumbling slightly.

Edmund remained in front of me, feet planted and arms crossed as he watched my brothers receding form. When he finally turned to me, I looked away in humiliation. He had put his shirt back on, yet the topmost two buttons remained undone.

"Felicia." He murmured, attempting to get my attention. I kept my eyes averted; this was _horrible_. My reputation was _ruined_, who would want to marry me now? _No one_ wants a queen with emotional stress. Now all I would ever have is my looks.

"Felicia." He repeated, much more loudly, and bent down to reach for my arm. I jerked away from him, scrambling back to my feet.

"Just… Just _go away_." I ordered, turning in the direction of the stairs and crossing my arms, biting back another wave of tears.

"Felicia, perhaps we should discuss this." I jerked away as he grasped at my arm again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He scoffed, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the burning sensation as they closed. It was fleeting, however, and I was left with nothing to block out what had just occurred.

"Don't be so ornery. What I just saw…"

"And what _did_ you just see?" I demanded, whirling around to step forward and glare right into his eyes, as my brother had done to me earlier. "You saw us argue. You saw me trip. That is _all_ you saw."

"Is that so? Then why are you crying?" I opened my mouth, only to close it again. I turned away again, hugging myself.

"I just… Please." My voice cracked, and I cleared my throat, more tears of embarrassment welling up.

"Your makeup has smeared." He mused, moving to my side. "There's a fairly private creek not far. We can get you washed up and in a proper state." He extended a hand to me, and after a moment of observing my own mud-ridden hands, I looked up into his dark eyes.

Slowly, I slipped my small hand into his rough one, and squeezed lightly.


End file.
